


no matter the weather

by beifongbabey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5 moments of love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, ambassador sokka/fire lord zuko implied but like, cause i love those but i wanted to do something kinda new, five moments based around the weather, idk this is my first fic on here so i'm not sure what else to tag, not explicit, that's all i got thank u, turtleducks?, zuko a theatre nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifongbabey/pseuds/beifongbabey
Summary: Once the door closed, Sokka dropped his stuff and laid down on the floor.He sighed, “I feel like an idiot.” He said quietly, disappointment coating his voice.When Sokka’s door closed, Zuko’s smile dropped and he dropped his head back as he walked.“That was literally the perfect chance, Agni…” He groaned as he returned to his room, beating himself up until dinner when his happiness returned and the heat faded.five types of weather, five moments of pining and love.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 194





	no matter the weather

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first zuko/sokka fic and my first one on AO3! tbh idk how many I'll write, but I enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Apparently I really enjoy short lines, so apologies if that's not your style. 
> 
> I also love making playlists for characters and stories, so here are five songs to go with the five sections. 
> 
> I. The Heat - Khamari  
> II. After the Storm - Kali Uchis, Tyler the Creator  
> III. Lightning and Thunder - Jhene Aiko, John Legend  
> IV. Melting - Kali Uchis  
> V. Frozen - Sabrina Claudio

I. SUN 

  
  


The heat beaded down their backs, dry heat shifting around their dance-like movements. Their swords clinked, drew against each other as they two glided around the space. 

They both loved this time, but both played it off as “necessary,” “simply defense practice.” Neither would admit to the alone time, doing something they loved, and the closeness they often fell into while sparring. They both thought the same thing of each other,  _ I’m maybe desperately in love with him but he does not feel the same. And that’s fine, I guess. At least I have this.  _

They moved effortlessly, less focused on the attack. Until Sokka saw an opening. Zuko’s elbow was lifted a little too high. After meeting Zuko’s sword again, he swung his own around to meet Zuko’s underarm and pull him to the side. 

Zuko looked down quickly and shot a glare back up, a trick up his sleeve, or, under his arm. 

He gripped the sword in his arm, blade held tightly, and twisted to pull it out of Sokka’s grip. 

Sokka’s cocky grin dropped into surprise. Before he could surrender or try to grab his sword back, Zuko spun around, dropped Sokka’s sword behind him, and pushed Sokka to the ground with a sword at his throat. 

Out of breath, coated in sweat, probably dehydrated, and now emotions bubbling to the surface. Sokka’s eyes wide as he looked at Zuko’s proud face as he caught his breath. Zuko’s hair was falling from his bun and framing him, pieces hanging around to Sokka’s face with how close they were. He had that little smile, a playful challenge that he only ever saw when they were alone. 

In his peripheral, he just barely noted the bare chest, chiseled and glistening from the heat. He also noted the perfect chance, to just do it, admit it. But he couldn’t. 

Thank the Spirits he was hot and tired, or his red face would make it very clear. But, his wide eyes were likely betraying him. 

In Zuko’s mind, the pride remained upfront until they had stayed in the same position for a little too long. He hadn’t realized he was enjoying the view of Sokka, sweaty and surprised. Enjoying the eye contact, physical contact despite the sun. 

Suddenly, before Zuko could say something snappy like he wanted, he dropped his smile and tried to rearrange himself, realizing just how long they stayed there and just how close Sokka’s face was. What he could have done. He stood quickly, thoughts cutting off as he stood, pushed back his hair, and sighed to himself. 

He offered a hand to Sokka, now focusing his attention away from any feelings, and took Zuko’s hand, jumping at the end. 

“I totally let you win, that’s the only reason,” Sokka said, sarcastically trying to convince Zuko. 

“Mm-hmm,” Zuko hummed as the proud smile just barely came back. He turned and grabbed Sokka’s sword, flipping it, and handing him the pummel. 

“I’m serious, I definitely let you win, you know, I gotta make you feel better sometimes.” Sokka tried to continue as he took the sword. Zuko listened with a little laugh as they went to get some water. 

After both chugged and felt the sweet relief of an ice-cold drink on a hot day, they relaxed against a wall, heads tilted back and trying to cool themselves down. 

They sat in the quiet shade for a while, both beating themselves up a little. It would have been the perfect moment, but neither could overcome that fear of rejection. Fear of their worst fear coming true. 

These thoughts continued as their conversation flowed again. They acted normal as they packed up and went to their rooms. At Sokka’s door, they remained silent for a moment before Zuko just said, “I’ll see you for dinner.” 

Sokka smiled a little and nodded, entering his room as Zuko returned it and left. 

Once the door closed, Sokka dropped his stuff and laid down on the floor. 

He sighed, “I feel like an idiot.” He said quietly, disappointment coating his voice. 

When Sokka’s door closed, Zuko’s smile dropped and he dropped his head back as he walked. 

“That was literally the perfect chance, Agni…” He groaned as he returned to his room, beating himself up until dinner when his happiness returned and the heat faded. 

II. RAIN 

It was a dark day. 

The clouds, the impending doom, Zuko.

He’s been stressed. More than usual. More and more resentment had grown for him recently with some of his new proposed laws. He was fighting for what was right on every front, leaving little time to relax, eat, sleep. 

Sokka noticed.

He did what he could, trying to bring food, offer advice or his services. But nothing really helped. Zuko told Sokka it was just like this sometimes. There were bad times. 

And he dealt with this by visiting the turtleducks. 

Zuko, after a long meeting, found a few minutes to himself before moving onto the new law. So he immediately went to the courtyard, wanting and needing a relaxing distraction. 

That’s where Sokka found him.    
  


He had been walking, maybe unconsciously searching for Zuko. He found him sitting next to the pond, offering little pieces of bread  _ he _ was supposed to be eating. But his face was calm. There was no crease between his brows, no look of difficult contemplation on his face. 

The turtleducks quacked happily when they got some bread, swimming around to show others and eat. 

Zuko smiled just a little at each one, peace planting itself a little firmer. 

Sokka gently approached him, sitting at his side, “I thought that bread was for you.” 

“They enjoy it more,” Zuko remained looking at the pond. 

Sokka nodded, not sure what to say, if anything would even help. 

They sat, watching the turtleducks until the bread was gone. It was peaceful, but Sokka checked the sky every once in a while to survey the impending dark clouds. 

After a long silence, 

“It’s been a rough few weeks.” 

Sokka looked to him, concerned. But Zuko continued, staring only at the pond. 

“I thought, for a while, I was doing it right. That maybe I was making a difference. But then this happens. I find my advisors fighting me, other nations disagreeing with every proposal I send. I spend hours, days trying to find a compromise, a solution. But I can’t. I can’t do it. 

“I look at the Fire Nation and wonder if anything’s changed, if I’ve done  _ anything.”  _ He drops his head down, eyes closed from the tears threatening their way out. “I feel like I’ve failed.” He whispers, almost hoping Sokka wouldn’t hear. 

Sokka takes a second to know what to say. Zuko remains with his head down, each tear a thought that tears him down.  _ Failure, no peace, no change, no progress, coward, hated….  _

Sokka gently places his hand on Zuko’s knee. He doesn’t push, he lets Zuko feel. 

“You haven’t failed. You ended a war, brought calm to the country. No one lives in fear of death, of the war taking their family away. You have created so many laws, bringing others cultures here, giving people more freedom, improving the lives of the Fire Nation. There will always be people who will fight you. Some don’t like change, aren’t willing to change their stupid standards because it benefits them. You have done good, Zuko. More than anyone.” He states. 

Zuko doesn’t move but listens. There are still thoughts that question him, hate him. But Sokka’s words break through. They usually do. 

Once the tears stop, he lifts his head up. He looks to Sokka, only to meet him already looking. Sokka gives him only reassurance, confidence in what he says. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. Sokka nods. They stare at each other, facing slightly dropping. 

_ Oh, Spirits. I need to do it. I don’t think I can contain myself anymore.  _

Zuko slowly places his own hand on top of Sokka’s. Sokka’s fingers just barely shift. 

But Sokka takes this as his sign. 

He quickly moves in to press his lips to Zuko’s. He pulls back just as quickly, trying to prepare for a reaction. 

Zuko’s mind stops. Every one of those thoughts before has disappeared, and all he can see and think about is Sokka. His lips, his eyes, his face, his hair, his words. 

He then takes his turn to move in on Sokka, and Sokka drops his shoulders and deepens the kiss. 

All these years. From those first moments of realization, to stolen glances, to sparring sessions, to every single moment of questioning their own feelings. Every time of “damn I should have.” Every single denial has faded away, both knowing now. 

They shift closer, hands moving around waists and shoulders, lips melding together. Love, passion, desperation controlling their motions. They move as they do when the spar; naturally, as though they’ve practiced this dance for decades. 

Long before they want to stop, raindrops began to hit. They accept it and pull away just barely, catching breaths but smiling like nothing else. 

“We should probably go inside,” Zuko suggests. 

“Nope, nothing is going to ruin this moment.” Sokka shoots back, making Zuko laugh with pure joy. 

They stay, foreheads together and lips occasionally coming together, as the rain gets heavier and heavier. 

Once the drops begin to feel a little painful, they accept it. 

Sokka stands and tugs Zuko up, pulling him by the hand to the safety of a roof. Still outside though, now knowing the rain had to be a part of this moment. 

They stood, hand in hand, and watched the rain. Zuko slowly let his head fall against Sokka’s shoulder, relaxing into his contact, even if frozen with rain. 

Sokka smiled, enjoying this  _ finally  _ moment. 

“If I had known, I would have done that a long time ago,” Sokka laughs to himself as he admits. 

“How long ago?” 

“Hmm… When did we break into prison together?” Sokka says, only half-joking. 

Zuko laughs a little, leaning a little closer. “Me saving your ass give you feelings?” 

“I’m pretty sure Suki and Mai were the ones saving  _ our  _ asses,” 

Zuko laughed louder but knew it was true. After a while, Zuko’s demeanor changed. 

“Thank you, though. For what you said.” 

Sokka looked to Zuko. 

“It helped. I don’t think those feelings will ever go away, but you helped me see the other side.” Zuko looked to Sokka, “Your words helped me, Sokka. They usually do. So thank you.”

“I will never let you fight on your own, Zuko.” 

Zuko smiled to him, hit a little harder than he expected. No one has treated him like this. Someone willing to take on all of him. It was nice. 

“Kissing you helped, too.” Zuko joked, now trying his hand at lightening the mood. 

“That I can also do. Any time,” Sokka smirked and pecked Zuko’s lips, once, twice. They smiled. 

They could get used to this. A love without hiding, a connection without boundaries. 

When a comfortable silence fell again, Zuko shivered. He couldn’t control, he was not good with the cold, especially this freezing rain that soaked him. 

Sokka felt it, squeezing his hand. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up.” 

\---

After changing into warm, soft clothes, he wasn’t ready to leave Sokka’s side. 

Zuko sat on the edge of the bed, Sokka at the door, ready to leave, assuming. 

Zuko looked down, before shooting back up. 

“Wait,”    
  


Sokka turned, a hint of hope lighting his eyes. 

“Will you stay?” Zuko asked timidly, head dipping back down, “You don’t have to, I understand if--” 

“Yes.” 

Sokka walked back to Zuko as his face lifted up to meet him with relief. 

-

So they slipped into bed, figuring out what was right. Eventually, Zuko’s head rested on Sokka’s chest, arm across his torso as Sokka wrapped both arms around Zuko. 

They relaxed naturally into each other, finding sleep more easily than maybe ever before. Listening to heartbeats, even breaths, they found peace as they rain pattered against the roof. 

  
  
III. STORM 

  
  


This was still a hard day for Sokka. 

He always stayed strong, for Katara, for his family. But it hurt nonetheless. Every year it passed, and usually he would comfort Katara, help her through it. But alone at night, he’d cry. Beat himself up. Let his emotions out for that hour and then repress it again. 

Waking up to this weather didn’t really help. The storm made him feel more emotional, reminding him of the attack on the Southern Water Tribe. 

He had cancelled meetings for this day, knowing he wouldn’t be of any help. In recent years, he’s learned he needs that time. Otherwise it bottles up too much and makes him explode at a random time. 

Laying in his bed alone, Zuko getting up early for a meeting, he stared blankly out the window. 

Yes, he had accepted what happened. He has accepted his mother’s death, but he still felt that piece of survivor’s guilt, that pent-up emotions he held for so long. So now, he remembered. 

Ran through the memories of that day. Playing with Katara, running to find his dad, running back to find his mother dead. That night, even as a child he had an instinct to protect and help. He and Hakoda held Katara that night as she cried, both tearing up but trying to stay strong. Not a lot was said. Sokka couldn’t joke, couldn’t find any words of comfort. 

He shouldn’t have to, he knew that, but the instinct. So he held her. Tried to warm her in a hug, wipe her tears. 

Now lying in bed, he let his own tears fall. They dropped steadily onto the bed, the only movement in the room. 

Tears grew harder and harder, soon having to bury his face in the sheets. He curled in; an innocent child who did everything he could for another. 

\---

He moved in and out of sleep, tears returning every once in a while. He didn’t eat the whole day, not hungry. 

Servants tried to knock, asking if he needed anything. He either slept or pretended to sleep. He didn’t want anything, just wanted to feel. 

He didn’t feel bad about it, taking a day to yourself is important, especially when you need to process something like this. He’d be fine tomorrow, but right now it felt good to cry, to remember, to reminisce. 

It wasn’t all sad. He thought about the good times, too. Fun dinners, snowball fights between the whole family, Katara discovering she was a Waterbender, playing with otterpenguins, and many others. 

He missed it, but at least he had his memories. 

\---

The storm didn’t stop all day. Zuko was stuck in meetings, half of the time listening to the rain pound on the roof. 

He knew Sokka had taken the day off. He knew what for, and thought some alone time would be best for him. He wasn’t exactly the best reminder of that day. 

But then a servant informed him Sokka hadn’t eaten, drank, or anything that day. It was already past sunset. 

Zuko nodded the servant away, concern then covering his face. He put aside the papers in front of him, Sokka teaching him to know when to stop recently. 

But rather than sleep like he usually would, he went to the kitchens. 

\---

Zuko knocked gently on Sokka’s door, a tray of snacks, tea, water, and a dessert in one hand. 

“Sokka?” He asked gently. 

He didn’t receive a response, but he gently pushed the door open. He knew it was him, so if he wanted him to leave, he would let him know. 

He closed the door quietly behind him and approached Sokka’s side of the bed. 

He placed the tray on the bedside table and kneeled down next to the shape on his bed. Sokka currently had the covers up to his closed eyes. 

Zuko knew how he felt. He wanted to be as gentle as he could, just wanting to help, no matter what that was. 

“Sokka, I brought you some food and water, in case you’re hungry.” He waited for a reaction.    
  


When nothing came, he placed a hand on what he assumed was a shoulder. He gently brushed his thumb against him, giving Sokka a sad smile. 

“I love you, let me know if you need anything.” He stood, figuring the silence was his cue. 

He hated to see him like this, but it was for the best. He was okay, just needed a day. He wanted to help, wanted to take care of him and turn it around. He loved him, and seeing the one you love in pain is hard. But it was a sad day, and that’s okay. 

He was close to the door when he heard the sheets shift. He looked back to Sokka, face now out and facing Zuko. 

Zuko waited. Let Sokka decide. 

Sokka considered. He was grateful for him, eternally grateful and in love and wanted to give all of himself to Zuko. 

But right now, all he wanted was some warmth. 

Sokka pulled the sheets back, opening a spot for Zuko. 

Zuko knew. 

He approached, pulling off his shoes and anything uncomfortable before laying down. He laid on his back, Sokka immediately curling into him, face pressed against his chest. 

They remained, slow breaths relaxing. Zuko’s warmth so nice.

It drew Sokka out of the physical connection to the Southern Water Tribe, that bone-deep cold escaping. He curled in more, stole more of his heat. 

Zuko gladly stayed warm. Not just for him, but as a comfort to others, to Sokka. 

He wrapped his arms around him, comforting the way Sokka needed it. 

Sokka couldn’t help the new tears. They were light, now a little piece of happiness intercepting his thoughts. 

He had lost his mother, lost a lot of his people. He went through a war, but it brought his dad back to him. He cared for his sister, but now she could care for herself. And now he had Zuko, someone he thought he would always assume was the enemy. But he loved him, beyond the sun and stars. 

He was used to heartbreak, but Zuko’s warmth brought his heart back together, melded the pieces back together. 

The rain slowed to a patter as they fell asleep. 

  
  
  


IV. COOL 

  
  


Seeing Zuko this excited was rare. 

He was giddy, beaming, and talking fast through his thoughts. 

After forming Republic City and it thriving, a theatre opened. Zuko may or may not have helped fund it anonymously, but that was beside the point. 

They, somehow, luckily, were putting  _ Love Amongst the Dragons _ on as their first production. Sokka smirked when he found out,  _ oh, yeah, he  _ definitely  _ had nothing to do with it.  _

Nonetheless, he absolutely adored the way Zuko talked so animatedly about it. The characters, the story, his curiosity as to how they’d handle the set and props. Sokka admired it, but hearing about it for two months straight? It did make him glad it was finally opening night. 

Eh, it probably wouldn’t stop but at least he could talk about something new. 

\---

They were invited as special guests, the opening night in honor of Zuko and Aang for the city. 

Sokka and Zuko could only spend a few days there, but the hotel room they stayed in was beyond nice. 

They got ready, dressed to the nines. It was the changing of seasons, bringing in cool weather, causing Zuko to wear many more layers than Sokka. 

When Sokka emerged, Zuko turned and smiled. 

“Love seeing you in formal wear, I have to say.” Sokka approached and gave him a quick kiss. 

“You’re always dressed up, but I enjoy seeing you in anything.” Sokka winked and Zuko rolled his eyes, pulling away. Sokka pulled him back in, pressing their bodies together. “But really, you look amazing, I will never stop admiring you.”    
  


Zuko couldn’t help the blush, but brushed past it to bring Sokka into a deeper kiss. 

Eventually, they pulled away, Zuko’s thoughts moving back to the play. “Thank you, but we should really get going.” 

“Of course,” Sokka pulled away and offered his elbow. “My Lord.” 

Zuko gladly slid his hand in and smiled before quickly kissing his cheek, “My love.” 

Sokka now blushed, always a little giddy when he called him that. They smiled happily and made their way out of the hotel. 

\---

After meeting the cast, talking to other audience members, they finally got to see what Zuko had talked about for so long. 

It was good, Sokka thought. He hadn’t seen a lot of plays in his days, but he enjoyed this. He may have enjoyed Zuko’s reactions a little more though. They held hands throughout, and Zuko would unconsciously squeeze his hand in reaction. He also would watch his face; sympathetic eyes, loving the fight scenes, smiling at the romance, and crying during a death. 

Thank the Spirits Zuko finally approved. He usually critiqued the plays within an inch of their lives. But this, the way he reacted, seemed to be a good sign. 

Sokka loved it. Loved seeing Zuko so engrossed. It was nice to see him forget about everything else for a while and wholeheartedly enjoy something. 

\---

Afterward, they walked the streets of Republic City. 

Arm in arm again, Zuko discussed and analyzed the play.

“I thought the main actress was very good. I don’t know if she fully understood the unconscious intentions of the character, but she could act. It wasn’t overdramatic, but not too subtle. It did fit the character, but….” 

He continued for a while. Sokka listened to every word, though. Maybe not understanding every technical term, but happy to just listen to Zuko’s voice for a while. He would insert his opinions every once in a while when asked or felt like he could intercept. 

After a while, the weather grew cooler and the wind picked up. Zuko had been moving closer and closer to Sokka and focusing more attention on his internal flame. But he really couldn’t think too much about it because they play occupied most of his thoughts. 

So Sokka stepped in. He switched to wrap an arm around Zuko’s shoulder, beginning to lead their walk back to the hotel. He rubbed his hands on Zuko’s arms. 

Zuko’s tension relaxed a little more before a shiver worked through his body. 

Sokka let go for a second, took the coat off his shoulders, and wrapped it and himself back around Zuko. 

Zuko was only a little conscious of the first attempts to warm him up, but when a full layer of heat wrapped around him and wafted Sokka’s familiar smell, he paused and sighed contently. 

He looked to the coat and then to Sokka. 

“Thank you,” 

“Of course.”

They smiled and Zuko continued. 

These moments were nice. Zuko’s talking, Sokka happily listening. Him noticing Zuko’s tension, instinctively shifting to help warm him. Appreciation, then back to normal. 

No matter what, it was comfortable. They always wanted to make sure the other felt good, at home. 

  
  
  
  


V. SNOW 

  
  


Zuko was confident he could never get used to the cold. 

He loved Sokka and loved to see him in his home, but Agni, he was never ready for the blistering  _ cold _ , the heavy snow. 

Not only did the cold weigh on him, but a little object in his pocket and one thing on his mind did as well. 

They would spend about a week here, both as a vacation and a business trip. Visiting families, negotiating deals, the usual. Well, not everything was going to be  _ the usual.  _

\---

One night, Sokka asked Zuko to come with him. 

“Where?” 

“It’s a surprise, come on!” Sokka had the biggest smile on his face, the possibility of saying no not even crossing his mind. 

“Alright,” Zuko smiled back. At that, Sokka grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. 

They walked, the struggle of moving in the heavy gear giving him a little bit of warmth. Sokka held his mittened hand the whole time through the falling snow, still excited and talking quickly. 

\---

The two had different types of nervous. 

Zuko was the quiet, not-very-good-at-hiding kind of nervous. 

He knew this for a while, but Hakoda discovered this recently. 

Zuko came to him one day while Sokka was spending time with Katara. Zuko didn’t really care for  _ asking for permission  _ to marry Sokka, but he did want him to know. He did the same with Katara, but that was when he first decided. She helped him figure out what he would give Sokka. 

But Hakoda, he had never seen the Fire Lord, ruler of a powerful nation, so nervous. He watched with a little bit of amusement as he stumbled his way through an explanation. 

“... love your son, and I just, I guess, what I want to say is… I have this. I would like to---” Zuko sighed, out of breath from the number of words he used. He prepped himself, sitting up straight and taking a moment to think of something clear. “I am planning on asking your son’s hand in marriage.” 

Hakoda widened his eyes. Zuko may have taken it as a surprise at the proposal, but it was really at his sudden clarity. He smiled, landing a hard hand on his shoulder. 

“Good. I know he loves you. Take care of him, he’s done too much for everyone else already.” 

“I will, Sir. I love him, too. More than anything.” Zuko smiled, glad that part was over. 

-

For Sokka, it was a high-pitched, whipping through what he wanted to say. 

He had known he would do this for a while but wanted someone else to know. He didn’t trust his friends with a secret, but he did trust Iroh. And trusted him for help with getting the perfect object. 

It was a normal day of tea and Pai Sho for the two of them, when Sokka suddenly said, very quickly, 

“I-want-to-marry-Zuko-and-I-want-you-to-know-first-and-I-want-your-help-with-what-I-should-give-him.” 

Iroh watched, only really hearing “marry,” ”know,” “help,” “give.” Iroh sat in silence, deciphering the rest of the sentence. He didn’t want to make him say that again. 

“Ah, of course. I am honored.” 

Sokka sighed, smiling, glad that weight was lifted off him. It was just that pressure of  _ I am desperate to do this  _ and not having anyone to tell until now. 

“He is lucky to have you, I am happy it will be official for you two.” Iroh smiled, giving his blessing. 

So they spent the rest of the game discussing the different betrothal objects, what Sokka could do. 

\---

Now, they trudged their way a little cove. It looked out over the water, a rock structure forming a little roof over a section. It faced the sunset, orange light bouncing gently against the ice. 

Sokka led him to sit down under it, they sat close, sides of their bodies pressed together for warmth. 

“I used to come here when I was a kid. It was a nice place to be alone, practice my fighting, if you could have called it that, or something else.” He looked to his hands at the last part, words drifting off. 

Zuko placed his hand on his arm, a gentle reassurance. He didn’t need to say anymore. 

“But this place became really special to me. I came here after the war every once in a while. Helped me finally embrace that we  _ won _ , there was peace.

“I wanted you to see it.” Sokka looked to him, a vulnerability behind his eyes. Zuko met his look and felt a compassion, a sense of joy that he would allow him here. A place so private, so special to him. 

“And I wanted to do something else here. Add a new, hopefully amazing memory to it.” Sokka reached into his pocket and Zuko watched with a little bit of confusion. 

He opened his mitten and revealed a necklace. 

A black cord with a gold, flickering line through it. A blue stone, carved with a minimal wolf and dragon head following the circle. 

Zuko looked up, amazement, shock, happiness, confusion, and too many other emotions rolled into one look. 

Sokka watched, anticipation, nerves on his face. 

“Zuko, you have made me the happiest person in the world. I never thought I could deserve this, and I still don’t, yet here you are. I want to spend my life with you, protect you, love you, trust you, always be there for you. Will you marry me?” 

Zuko’s eyes began to tear up as a smile grew on his face. 

“Yes, Sokka. Of course, I will marry you.” 

Sokka released his tension and enveloped Zuko into a tight hug and pulled back just slightly to kiss him. It blended with their tears, both overjoyed, overwhelmed, and oh so happy. 

They pulled away, foreheads still together as they enjoyed the moment, each other. Zuko couldn’t help the laugh that came out. A mix of disbelief, euphoria, and a little annoyance that Sokka got to it first. 

Once Zuko’s thought grew more coherent, he pulled back and decided it was his turn. 

“I am so happy, Sokka, I cannot describe it, but I am a little annoyed.” Sokka gave him a worried, confused look. Zuko reached into his coat. “You beat me to it.” 

He pulled out a hairpiece. 

It was silver, with blue and red metal accents weaving throughout it. It was the typical Prince Consort shape, but it had a few extra elements he knew Sokka would love. 

Sokka gave him a happy, ready-to-tear-up again face. He reached his hand to trace its edges. 

“My turn now.” Sokka laughed a little. “Sokka, I didn’t think I could ever fall in love. I assumed no one would want me, no one deserved to take me on. But you have shown me how much love I deserve, how much love I wanted. I promise to always care for you, to protect you. I will never waver, never fail in my love for you. So Sokka, will  _ you  _ marry me?” Zuko laughed a little at the end. 

“I absolutely will.” Sokka smiled and kissed him again. It was shorter, the two couldn’t help the laugh. “I can’t believe our timing. We really are meant for each other.” 

Zuko smiled widely, adoring those words. 

“Well? Can I put it on?” Sokka asked impatiently, his shopping personality coming out. 

“Of course, but there are some things I need to show you.” 

Zuko took off his mitten to pull off one of the wings of the hairpiece. It ended in a point. 

“Two little knives, just in case.” He pulled the other side off and put them to the side. 

Sokka’s eyes and smile grew in excitement for creativity and innovation. 

“And when you don’t want the whole piece on, you can pull--” he pulls off a small ring from the bottom, more flexible, “-- this off to just hold your hair.” 

The little ring had the most symbolism. The red lines mimicked flames and the blue mimicked waves. They weaved together, ending in a longsword in blue and a dao in red. 

Sokka analyzed the details, so happy and amazed at the detail on it. He looked up to Zuko again with sad eyes. 

“I feel like mine is so lame now.” His tone was a little disappointed. 

“No it’s not! Sokka, you did this yourself. This is stunning, perfection. I had to have other people make it, and Katara’s help for half the design.” Sokka looked a little more reassured. But then, 

“Katara knew?!” 

Zuko shrunk a little, “Yes,” Sokka widened his eyes, “I needed help! I knew she could keep a secret, so…” 

“Well, I guess I had Iroh…” Zuko shot the same shocked look back to Sokka. He laughed, glad he felt the same. 

Once Zuko accepted it and made a plan to talk to Iroh, he said softly, 

“I love it, Sokka. There is nothing else I could ask for, I love you, so, so much.” He placed his still-bare hand onto Sokka’s cheek. 

“I love mine, too. I love you, more than anything.” 

He shifted and pressed a kiss into Zuko’s hand. He lifted the necklace and tied it onto Zuko’s neck. He admired it, oh so happy to see it there. 

They sat together, all but completely cuddling, as they watched the sun set behind the falling snow. 

\---

The next morning, they woke up in each other’s arms. 

Zuko, wrapped around him for heat and love, remembered the necklace sitting his neck. He smiled into Sokka’s chest, wiggling in to fall back asleep, ignoring all instincts to get up with the sun. 

Sokka, slowly waking up to a bright scene outside, turned his head to admire the hairpiece on his bedside table. He smiled and shifted back to Zuko. 

He pressed a kiss into the top of his head, all of his love in one movement. He shifted a little more into the covers, wrapping naturally around Zuko’s figure. 

A new form of peace and love surrounding them and the freshly fallen snow outside. 


End file.
